Those Footsteps Behind You
by following my stars
Summary: The new girl looks a hell of a lot like someone from Alucard's past but is just coincidence? Or is reincarnation of Alucard's special someone? What happens when your in danger?  Warning: Reader Insert, don't read it if you don't like them! Alucard x Ilona
1. Chapter 1

She lay on her back, just staring into the dark; her breathing laboured she let out a pain filled whine. Why had this happened? Why now? For the love of God she could not understand why he had just did that.

"_Why?_," an icy chill filled her already frozen body, "Because...you ruined it, I was managing my past, put it behind me, where it belongs!"

Alucard boots could be heard on the wet grass, walking towards her. She scrabbled to her feet terrified of what he might do in this unstable state; she turned to run when strong arms caught her, pulling her into his chest, she neck creaked up slowly, _so_ afraid of his glare she looked into his eyes.

_**Before**_

"Your skills will be most useful to my organisation; the Hellsing family would be honoured to have someone who is this talented and wise about creatures that seemingly don't exist."

The blonde haired stared at you from over the top her glasses, cigar lose on her lip as to spoke. A small smirk appeared on your lips, knowing full well that she wasn't going to tell you a damned thing about the creatures you've studied your whole life.

"Sir, I do believe this is in fact blackmail of the highest calibre." You stated with the hint of sarcasm.

"Then you'd be correct."

Your eyebrow twitched, this woman...honestly. She was the embodiment of pride and confidence, the grace of royalty and the fury of a lion; Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing is a legend in her own right. Not one to argue with to be sure, not a lowly researcher. You raised your hands up in the air.

"Fine. I given in. You're the winner Sir."

She smirked and the cigar in her mouth rolled up wards, as if holding a winners stance.

"Excellent, you'll start today; your Intel on the Vampires will be useful since..." She paused. She saw your eyes lighting up like a child seeing a toy shop.

"Since we fight, train and kill vampires on a daily basis and-"

She was cut off by you jumping from your seat and doing a small 'Hell yea' dance, she nearly laughed as you're childish brightened her gloomy office a little. Almost laughed be a keyword.

"Sit down foolish girl, your English remember act that way." She said in a cold voice, but the smirk playing on her lips told you it was only a half heart command.

"One, Sir... You said not one moment ago that I was wise hence why you 'hired' me; second I'm Scottish so ha." You said all this of course while fixing your clothes and hair and sitting once more.

She raised an eyebrow at your actions or at her mistaken information was too close to tell; she proceed to shuffle a few papers, until one with a paper clip holding your photo was found. The girl had (h/c) hair tied back and brilliant (e/c) eyes which held her attention for a moment, and then she looked at the name:

"Rebecca Holwood Aged 18, Blood Type O, Origins London, Camden. Parents Jane Holwood, 47 and James Holwood, 56 decreased by natural causes."

Integra lifted her eyes once more, your face a little smug.

"It says here that you are in fact English and a Londoner no less, do you know what the capital of England? Miss Holwood?" She says once again in her patronising tone.

"But of course Sir, but I would never let anyone apart from family know anything about me." You said scratching the back of your head. Her eyes narrowed.

"Impossible, our intelligence force is-"

"Good but not good enough for me," You paused senescing her annoyance "My name is actually..."

"Ilona..." A dark toned voice whispered from the corner of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Integra turned to see Alucard sliding through the wall like it where air, his eyes fixed on the girl that sat on the other side of her desk.

"Ilona..." He whispered.

His eyes wide and jaw slack; Alucard... stunted? The two words don't belong together. But it was true as he finished coming through the wall to a stand-still beside the desk.

'Ilona, so that's her name? 'Integra thought 'Odd, it does sound familiar, but where have I heard it before?'

"Do you know this girl Alucard?" Integra asked already guessing the answer.

"Know her? I..." His eyes fluttered as if woken out of his dream. He turned to Integra bowed slightly before walking out the way he came.

"Alucard! Wait! Come back, what the hell is going on here?" Integra turned to you, she knew you had never seen or met a vampire, hence why you acted the way you did earlier; so how does Alucard know you? Or at least he thinks he does.

You sat ridged in the small wooden chair, fearing that if you moved you'd melt, you stayed with your (e/c) wide and fixed to the wall.

"That vampire...is...is..." You blinked at your stuttered words.

"Hrmmmm, well that is one of the two vampires here at Hellsing, his name is-"

"Alucard" His name rolled off your tongue, tickling it with every syllable.

"Yes," Looking at your shaken expression "he won't harm you unless I tell him to" she mused "If you keep interrupting I might just." She gave a smirk. She was joking with you, obviously a little concerned, you shook your head. You could do this, you wait your whole life to come in contact with vampires, and you just met one...sort of.

"I am Ilona Senla, I'm 18 and I'm from Glasgow, parents alive and well in New Zealand with my sisters and in case you're wondering my blood type is A..." and with all that pushed out quickly, your promptly fell off your chair, out cold on the floor.

_**A Little Later**_

You felt warm, too warm actually you pushed your covers of you; wait covers? You sat up bolt right and realise you where in one of the many bedrooms in the Hellsing Manor. Moonlight filled the room but so did darkness, squinting you looked front you. Nothing. You looked down to see you where still in your cloths, when you heard a creak from the chair in your blind spot you spun round; a little too fast. The room spun and you felt yourself falling back on to your pillow, with a light thump you it the bed, you opened your eyes again to see a red coat at your bed side; looked up to see piercing red eyes, blaring through the darkness. You remanded frozen as before, his eyes soften slightly as a smirk appeared.

"I am the vampire Alucard, Miss researcher." You cocked an eyebrow slightly making him chuckle "I wanted to apologize for my rude behaviour, I must have eaten one too many scumbags and it upset my stomach." He saw you pale slightly and he grinned.

"Why is it that you have came here for one so..." He paused, surveying you for the right words "Young in years?"

"Sir Integra found out about my work, I've managed to come across places that where attacked by vampires; I've studied the killings, the disappearances and I have had to run from Ghouls before." He studied the smile that played on your lips. "I've learned all about the classic cases of vampire report... li...Like... you for instance." You stuttered the last few words as his face was close to yours, his arms braced on either side of you, caging you with his grin and red lure eye. Lips close to yours.

"Oh? And what did you find out." He chuckled slightly at the blush now gracing your cheeks.

"You're..." He was expecting the words 'vampire king' to flow from your lips in awe but they didn't, a name that he hadn't heard in a long time was heard in its stead.

"Vlad..." you almost whispered.

His eyes widened. He was still. For the first time in years... he didn't feel like a demon, the monster he almost felt...

"Um, are you okay? Vla-"You where stopped but his gloved hand lightly placed on your lips.

"Please don't use such a name. I am Alucard as I said...you should sleep more Ilo...Miss Researcher...sleep." His deep red eyes seemed to become redder and you felt your eyes close, you managed to just say before sleep took you.

"How...did you know...my...name...?" Your eyes slid shut and you where in a deep trance induced sleep. He slid his hand on top of your head and picked up a lock of stray hair and placing in properly.

"I have known it for too long...my countess." He disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

You heard a click from a tea pot hitting a cup, pouring and then a gently hand holds your shoulder and shakes it lightly.

"Miss Senla, it is morning and Sir Integra wishes you to check a few things; reports and such, if there valid claims for just spiteful trash." He said with a small smile.

Walter the Hellsing families head Butler and guessing by the fact he was once referred to as 'the angel of death' her personal bodyguard.

"Thanks, that's kind of you," gesturing over at the breakfast that lay on the tray.

"Not a problem, oh and before I forget, Sir Integra wishes you to fill out your forms with your name and personal statements." He held the forms with a pen; you sighed but filled it out anyway.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Alucard!" Integra bellowed from behind her desk. He came from the wall once again and placed his arm across his chest as a sign of respect. She ignored it.

"Since I have finished the paperwork for this morning I thought I would inquire about that incident yesterday, the one with the new girl."

He dropped his arm and began to look at ceiling, then his blood coloured eyes rolled to look down at Integra; whom was giving her very best cold and icy stare. He sighed.

"Why is this human here anyway?" Integra laughed. Alucard looked surprised.

"You know her name yet you're too embarrassed to say it, aren't you?" Smirking she sat back in her chair.

"Answer my question and I will answer yours Master."

"Since when did you get to order me around Vampire?" She stated in her proud tone.

Alucard smirked, teeth bearing his fangs into a devilish grin.

"My Master who knows so little of me, tell me this, why is she here?"

Integra noticed that he wasn't just changing the subject he was genuinely curious as to why she was here. 'This is so out of character for him..." she pondered.

"Simple put is that she is in danger."

Alucard's eyes narrowed.

"_Danger?_" He said in a deep, flat voice.

"Yes, you see she has been studying Vampires for many years now. Dangerous ones as well, outside of our area and the Vatican's, going out and finding where they've been, seeing the things the Hellsing family strive to not let other humans see." She leaned forwards intertwining her gloved fingers with her sky blue eyes just staring over them.

"She has been studied in return."

Alucard made no moment; he calmly stared back at her. The silence willed her to continue.

"These Vampires aren't Halfling or chipped weaklings, there the real deal; they have taken a liking to her curiosity...one in particular." Her voice filled with what seemed like dread "Lokie is after her Alucard."

He grin his most menacing smile

"Is that so? Well, well I was under the impression that the bastard had been killed by that Anderson Freak a while time ago, a few years back now." He stated

"Well he's alive and he has a small cult, we had been watching them and when we found Ilona poking about again (since she's always on the sense of these odd attacks) and they brought her in. That's when we noticed he was watching her. He attacked one of the vans; properly think she was in it...none of the men survived." She finished in a solemn tone while lighting a cigar.

"Lokie was off his hinges even as a human, his creator should be ashamed of herself, turning a Freak into a demon." He hissed

"She was in love with him, was she not? You always hated her for that Alucard." He turned away from her, know she went a too far with her jib, she apologized.

"So she thinks she here to share her knowledge of threats in the wider world when in reality you keeping her here for her own safety?

"Alucard, she isn't just a clumsy girl who gets into trouble, in fact she more like an undercover vampire hunter who has only killed a few Ghouls by luck. She ran in front of traffic when few chased her and they got hit by a car." She suppressed a laugh as Alucard turned with Mirth in his eyes.

"She is actually very intelligent despite what I told you, she has tricked our Intel group and passed through restricted areas without being seen by any of the hundreds of men and cameras watching."

"Huh, I may as well start calling her Ninja Girl then." He chuckled

"I needed an informant anyway, she'll do nicely and she has some battle experience, the part we can't teach she's experience willingly and without a gun. She really does love your kind Alucard." She added.

He turned to go when she stopped him.

"Alucard," she said sitting back in her chair "why did you act the way you did yesterday?"

With his back still turned, he let out a tired sigh.

"Human and you're damned curiosity," He chuckled "Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, have you forgotten who I am?"

Her eyes narrowed and then she remembers who exactly "Ilona" was to Alucard.

"But Alucard it's impossible!" She exhaled

Ilona was his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Lokie sat on the floor, there was only the noise of a woman whimpering, and he glanced down and saw her still struggling to get her hair out of his hand. He yanked her head up causing her to yelp in pain

"Foolish little thing, you not escaping and we will sit here until you beg me to turn you into a Vampire." He said sweetly as she writhed in pain. Her tear stained face looked at him.

"Please just let me go, you're not well, we could go and get you help, just don't hurt me anymore." She whimpered as more tears came. This made him angry.

"You disgusting piece of mortal shit! How dare you!" He lifted her higher and then pulled her head back down smashing off the floor and blood splashed out over the dirt floor. She cried in pain once more.

"Shut up, if you were one of us then you wouldn't feel this pain! Stupid piglet!" He continued to life her head and smashed it off the ground with monstrous strength; again and again until her body was limp and he heard a crack.

"God damn it, this weak scum's head just broke." He said as he tossed her body over to the waiting Ghouls.

"Waste of such a pretty thing, well as pretty as shit can get." He mused as he saw a smaller vampire in fount of him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to not play with your food?" Crooks sighed as he watched her arm being torn off.

"No, she told me to make sure it was dead first and then dig in." He smirked revealing pearl white teeth.

"Why my Master? Why do you waste your time on these women? You know full well that she isn't a virgin. I drank from her son, remember?" He said with mirth.

"Ah my dear Crooks, you have missed the point once again." Lokie chuckled

"Enlighten me Master."

"I just love to play with my food." He slipped the words out once more.

_**Meanwhile elsewhere**_

Ilona stretched in her chair, yawning. The damned paperwork was so daunting but it had to be done by someone, may as well be you.

"Hundred done...just another thousand to go..." she sighed "Ah screw this" She flung the pen onto the desk and got up ready to leave the make-shift office; but she stopped when she saw a girl standing at the door.

"Um, hello" The girl said scratching the back of her head, "It great to finally meet you, I'm Seras Victoria. You know the 'other' Vampire" She laughed slightly while walking forward to you. You could just tell that she was a Halfling; she wasn't nearly as intimidating as Alucard; although you could also tell that she had a fiery spirit. You smiled and took her hand.

"It's a pleasure Seras, I am Ilona" You began to beam, "Ah you Vampires are all so beautiful." You put your hand on her shoulder and smiled at her blue eyes. You took her hand and lead her out of the office.

"Um where are we-"

"I want us to be friends" you said tilting your head back a little, "Your nice and a Vampire! Just the qualities I have been looking for in a friend." You sang out a little as you walk to the Kitchen. Seras laughed and you could tell she was letting down her nervous guard. 'She hasn't been around another girl in a while I am guessing...well other than Integra and she's a barrel of laughs' You thought walking into the Kitchen. You took your places at the table; you filled a glass of lemonade which was lying on a work surface, Walter had been kind to make it for you, and filled one for Seras. Of course you knew she couldn't drink it but the thought was all that mattered, 'I have a funny feeling she misses being treated as a human, a normal teenage girl'. Your smiled turn sad but then a huge grin came, you were drinking lemonade (sort of) with a Vampire! A young one no-less and that means you have something in common, your age.

"So Seras, tell me a little about yourself." You leaned on the table and were fully concentrating. She smiled and began with where she born etc.

_**Meanwhile elsewhere**_

"Anyway Crooks, is there any sign of the girl?" Lokie said while getting up.

"I traced her scent but it was too close to the Hellsing Manor so I turned back." Crooks stated

"I see, so that woman has found out about us...I would have enjoyed pretending to be dead a while longer. Oh well." He and Crooks both walked to the hall of the large abandoned house.

"Master? Why do you want this mortal? She is a virgin, we can't taunt with her family because we don't know where they are and killing her is all too easy." Lokie stopped and turned to him.

"I don't which to kill her, she interests me, and she puts herself in danger for the sake of other and this stupidity of trusting our race actually quite adorable. Makes me wonder what she will do when I get a hold of her," he closed his eyes imaging Ilona's innocent breaking; "I will turn her and make her mine."


	5. Chapter 5

There had been riots of late, too many and without cause or so it would seem; Vampires where present in the riots taking place all over Britain. Integra knew this because of the Ghouls that have been found still feeding after the police managed to battle the anarchists back. Hellsing of course was got involved and this meant that Alucard and Seras were deployed to keep a watchful eye and raised gun for any Vampires found. Integra messaged her temples, she knew who it was, the same cult that was after Ilona; the aptly named Lokie. Almost all of Hellsing's forces had been sent to help keep the peace, human not even knowing why they rioted being under the trance of Lokie and his followers. She remembered back to what Alucard had said during a debriefing.

"Lokie has and will always be a spoiled child, if something doesn't go to plan or he can't get what he wants he will, simply put, go ape shit. He is a disgrace. Not just as a Vampire but as a living creature as well back when he was alive." She knew that he proposing, that Lokie finally made his move because she was taken out of his reach.

She knew Alucard never liked Lokie's childish and cocky manner but for some reason, she could tell that he really despises him now more than ever. The way he spoke even seemed to scare Seras and Pip even knew something was up; but why he acted that way was obvious if you knew his past. Ilona Szilágyi was the second wife of Vlad the Third, the Impaler better known as Count Dracula; the old texts show a small oil painting of them together. The Ilona of today bears a striking resemblance to Ilona Szilágyi, but she was killed by her own people many years ago; trailed for being the wife of the monster we know as Alucard. Integra had never _ever_ asked about neither Ilona Szilágyi nor Mina Hacker his two loves; she had thought that...well... that his human side died a very long time ago, drowned in the lives he has taken; so much blood that his eyes remain even though not thrusting, crimson red. Always showing a very superior stare and a cocky grin but when he saw Ilona, that look changed; it was almost like relief and happiness, something very foreign to the No Life King. Could it be that he is in fact still in-.

Integra thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running and her office door crashing open.

"Sir!" Ilona came bursting into the room, blood streaming from her head, "there's...a voice in my head...stop me please."

_**A few moments before**_

You sat in your little office filling away the last of the papers Sir Integra had asked for when you heard something. Like the wind but whispering, it led your head to the window; peering down she saw one man at the other side of the gates. He wore dark blue trousers, held up by thin slack braces, a dark purple shirt unbuttoned revealing a well toned chest with a tattoo across it. From here you couldn't make out what it said but it looked like a circle, you then looked at his hair which revealed his shirts colour and green piercing eyes shone from under his bangs. You gasped; he fitted the description of...

"_Come to me...Ilona...please let me have you, my sweet"_ a voice purred in your head. You suppressed a scream; you had trained for this your whole life! This was his superior sense and nothing more, not magic, it was the parts of the brain humans couldn't use.

"_Ilona, it is cold out here without you; you've followed me and now I have to get you, so come down __**now.**_" You felt yourself turn around and start walking, to the stairs; 'Not good, nope not at all; you idiot getting caught in his trance like that!' You face palmed, wait, you could move a little on your own. What gets you out of a trance...pain; and a lot of it. You looked around and saw a suit of armour, as you walked past, you grab the sword it holds. You drag the heavy object for a few steps before managing to lift the hilt up. 'This will have to do.' You held it hilt pointing up, bracing yourself as you hit the hilt hard to your head. You fell like a doll having its strings cut.

A moment later you got up and began to sprint to Sir Integra's office.

"_Bad Girl..."_ Lokie's voice loomed.

Your body began to quake, like the blood in your body was pulling you backwards but you fought on. Running laboured, mind losing against his will, you knew...but why at that moment, Alucard face appeared in your mind? Strength returned to your legs, you just need to get there and you'll be okay; heaving yourself to the doors shoving them open.

"Ilona! What the hell?"Integra looked at your expression, suddenly blank as you turned and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Integra froze. Ilona had blood dripping from her head, talking about voices in alarm and was now walking away calmly.

"Ilona! Stop that is an order!" Still she didn't stop, nor turn. "God damn it! WALTER SEAZE ILONA AT ONCE!" a flash of line wires was seen and Ilona stopped in her tracks. Walter appearing beside her only to bring her into Sir Integra's office; as that was done he bowed and headed outside.

_**Meanwhile elsewhere**_

Alucard shook awake, he had been resting on a roof top when he smelt blood; not just any old blood, a particular one, which should not have been spilt. He rose to his feet hearing gun-fire and Seras' battle cries; he smirked at his little Draculina, knowing full well that if she only drank some blood she'd make a fine Vampire but alas she always refused. Then he realised whom she battled, he hopped from the roof top and landed behind her without a sound.

"Good evening, Police Girl, having trouble are we?" he purred making her jump; she was in taters and losing blood heavily.

"Ma-Master! I-well-umm" she looked at the floor stained red with her blood, she gave a defeated sigh, "Master, he's very strong but I will kill him, if only I could just-"

"Police Girl, look closely at whom your fighting, that who stands in front of you is a full-blooded Vampire, not unlike a weaker version of myself. You whom refuse to drink haven't a hope in hell of matching his ability." He stated to her dismay as she followed the finger now raised at the man in front of her.

He wore a black coat too large for him with a dark red velvet suit underneath, brown locks sat upon his shoulder as his pale blue eyes looked back half-lidded, a smirk played his lips to show his fangs as he had a large army style knife in one hand; thou the blood on the floor, not a speck was to be seen on him.

"Nice to see you again ... King; quiet a good night to slay, don't you think?" Said the boy who looked around Seras's age.

"Wonderful night, but the one who will die tonight is you...Crooks" Alucard replied with tangible contempt.

_**Meanwhile elsewhere**_

"Ah I asked for a beautiful flower and I get an old fuck instead." Lokie greeted Walter who was now at the other side of the gate.

"And here I thought Full-blood's such as yourself had class... what a letdown you have been Lokie." Walter said while tightening the glove on to his hand as wires visibly streak in front of him.

"The years haven't been kind Walter...to you anyway. Just look at you, I am two years your elder and yet yours is the face that's been left in the sun for too long."

"At least I can look at the Sun and not be turned to ash for the Damned thing I have become, you still can't go into the daylight even though you are a Full-blood, Alucard was right, a letdown is to kind, and a disgrace is _far_ more apt." He smirked at Lokie's obvious angered state.

"So that old dog is still around is he? I thought he would have cessed to exist after losing his only vampiric friend to...who was it again? Oh yeah, ME!" Lokie threw his head back and cackled, only to have it roll on the floor a second later.

Walter stared at the beheaded body in disgust; he turned only to hear a louder cackle than before, his eyes widening as a small blade pressed through his back and popped out his chest. Walter coughed up blood, 'Seems he managed to puncture my left lung, damn', Walter sighed.

"Yes Walty, I am_ much_ stronger than I was back in the 1940's; when we last fought, not since I drank the Pure-blood from that woman who turned me."

"Where is...is...she?" Walter coughed up more blood hanging on the blade; he knew that Lokie always laced his blades with poison, once your cut it's over.

"Oh you mean my creator? I killed her for her blood silly!" he smiled and dropped him off the blade with a thump, he stood on the wound with his heel and dug in hard; forcing Walter to bring forth even more blood.

"You've played your part well Walty but I am afraid that I must be going now, to get my sweet Ilona and don't worry, I will deliver Integra to Hell myself, too-del-loo old boy!" With that he kicked the back of Walters head sending him unconscious into the granite.

_**Inside**_

"Ilona! Ilona! Will you make up!" Integra slapped Ilona's face again but the same blank stare was received. "Walter! You should be finished with that intruder by now, help me with her! WALTER!"

"Even if the intruder was me?" Lokie sang from directly behind Integra, she spun around only to be received by a sharp kick, he noticed the smell of her blood as the kick made her fly across the room into the wall, and onto the floor. He jeered at her for a moment before turning around and looking into Ilona's (e/c) eyes, he sighed.

"Finally, I went through a lot of trouble to get to you, I wouldn't have had to kill them you know. If you had just came with me a few minutes ago. But human's are dumbasses but we'll soon fix that..."

Lokie outstretched his hand to grab Ilona.


	7. Chapter 7

Lokie's hand was outstretched looming ever closer to Ilona, inches from having her finally; that was when his chest felt like it was burning. He winced in pain and stared down at the pentagram burned onto his skin, 'It's never hurt before, what the hell-'that was when he saw blood a small splatter of blood. He turned to Integra who was now bracing herself up against the wall, holding her side.

"YOU BITCH!" Lokie launched for Integra, who was smirking at him.

"Now, Alucard come forth!" She demanded and Lokie only saw a black flare in front of him as he was flung back with enough force to throw him off his feet; He screamed in pain as hysterical laughing was heard. The black flames formed a man which opened several red eyes and fanged grins, slowly moving towards the now bloody Lokie.

"Lokie, to forget about the symbol I placed on you all those years ago was foolish; but of course I would expect nothing less from your idiotic form, just look at you!" He gestured at Lokie as he held the chest Alucard burst from, choking back his screams about to vomit as he felt his ribs in his hands.

"You forgot Lokie that in spilling my Master's blood automatically summons me due to the pentagram you wear on your bare chest, my Master took this to her advantage" Alucard turned smirking to Integra, staring at the cut on her hand.

"Are you hurt Master?"

"No, he kicks like a baby, I think Walter is injured and he's here take Ilona."

Alucard's gaze fell to your blank expression as you lay bond on the floor, still under Lokie's trance; he frowned at the gash on your forehead.

"You did this Lokie" Alucard glared at Lokie now pulling up his regenerating body, panting slightly. "And you shall pay for it." Alucard pulled his gun from his red coat with his menacing grin. "_Die filth!"_

"Not today King" Crooks purred as he pushed a knife into Alucard's back "If you can be summoned by your Master, then so can I" turning the blade in Alucard's lung with a laugh as spilled blood from his mouth.

_**A few moments before**_

"Ma-Master?" Seras turned on the spot realising that Alucard had gone, she turned back to Crooks who was now laughing.

"It would seem that the mission has failed, what a shame, we were so close as well." Crooks huffed slipping his knife back into his boot. "Your Master's Master has been very clever and summoned the King, taking advantage of the spell that was place on Master Lokie from his and King's last fight."

Seras merely gaped at Crooks, shocked at how nonchalant he was being considering the death-match that had just taking place not moments before between the two.

"Ah my dear little Halfling, I am afraid our play fight must end for now, my Master is calling" light gold flames appearing at Lokie's feet. "I did enjoy it, you know, good exercise and all, tah tah for now!" Crooks winked at Seras before he disappeared in the consuming flames that fluttered away in the wind. Seras slid down to her knees, breathing in relief; that was when Pip came running around the corner, and slid to a stop at Seras.

"Hey, what happened, you alright?" He said kneeling down to her, looking a little concerned at the blood everywhere, knowing it was hers from the deep gashes on her stomach. "Where's the other blood-sucker then, get hungry and eat him of somethin'?" Pip jeered slightly. Seras turned to give a glare when she realized what that Crooks guy had just been saying.

"_Your Master's Master has been very clever and summoned the King", "the mission has failed" "Master Lokie" _Seras's eyes widened in terror, she realised, she grabbed Pip who fell back from the sudden movement, she landed on top.

"Shit! Captain! The Vampire attacks weren't random, Master was right, they were for Ilona but that wasn't all! The riots and attacks were to get Master, me and the troops away from Hellsing so that left Sir Integra and Ilona wide open to attack from Lokie himself! Lokie is at the Hellsing Manor right now and God only knows if their okay!" Seras yelled almost in tears from anger and fear.

"Well we better get moving then Mignonette." Pip lifting her into his arms and breaks into a run.

"Sir Integra...Ilona...Master...we're coming!"


	8. Chapter 8

Alucard turned and pointed his gun at Crooks' head; about to pull the trigger he noticed Integra was directly behind him and could get hit, he lower his gun with a laugh.

"Crooks and Lokie, the pathetic pair that need to attack together in hopes of destroying prey, but I'll let you in on a little secret." Alucard turned his head back to Lokie who was still repairing himself but grinning at Alucard's predicament. "There could a million of you but it takes a man to kill a monster, which you two aren't, also you're injured and if you don't drink soon, you're not going to get better." Alucard smirked.

"For a change your right, Alucard." Lokie pushed himself from the wall, moving to Crooks. "Crooks withdraw, well get him later." Crooks pulled out his knife and backed away from Alucard; irritation clear on his face.

"But Master why? We're at the advantage! I could kill Miss Hellsing now and you could get Ilona, that's a mission success!" Pleading to Lokie who grab his cheek and pulled him out the doors of Integra's office; heading down the hall.

"I've told you already Crooks." Lokie looked back at Alucard with a smirk. "I love to play with my food." With that they disappear in a flutter of golden flames.

_**Later**_

You moved you body a little, it felt like you were on a comfy armchair; you eyes slid open, placing your hand on what you thought was the back of the chair. You saw red and black, your eyes travelled up to a red bow tie and finally to a head, red eyes staring at you; you jumped but relaxed as you realised who they belonged to when you heard a chuckle at your startled form.

"Good evening Miss Researcher, feeling any better? You've been asleep for a day now." Alucard said hat and glasses removed, lowering his face to yours, you blushed.

"Oh I'm fine..." realising what he had just said, and looking at where you were. You where on Alucard's lap as he was sitting on his throne in the dungeon room. "Have...have I been on your lap, sleeping for a day?" You said shakily, blushing heavily at the thought.

"Yes you have been, my Master told me to watch over you and that is exactly what I have been doing." He chuckled at your expression which was priceless. You moved to avoid his gaze when you felt something on your arm, you looked down to see it was blood; you turned back horrified to Alucard.

"You're hurt! How come your not-"

"Regenerating? It was a very special type of cursed blade which I even struggle with, that's Crooks' special weapon." He smiled touched by your concern.

"Here then, blood fixes wounds and it will definitely work with Virgin- ah I mean my kind of blood, please Vlad." You pushed your wrist to his lips, he was shocked, you trusted a Vampire with blood; it was like asking an alcoholic to look after an off-licence. "Just be careful not to bite, okay?" You said, laced with determination. He chuckled slightly taking a hold of your wrist, you scrunched your eyes shut, preparing yourself for pain when you felt lips press to it. Your eyes shaped open, looking confused at Alucard's.

"Thank you but my Master forbids me to drink from humans without her permission, you should be more careful, renting your blood out to any Vampire will not end well for you, my sweet." His lips hovered above yours, but you weren't giving up.

"Okay then!" You moved away and really without thinking you straddled him and began to undo his tie and open his waist coat. He was beginning to think you had another motive in mind but as you open his now red shirt and your eyes skipped past his chest to the wound which looked to be very close to his heart. He saw you hold back a gasp when you saw the wound; you frowned and set to work. You opened your shirt and much to his dismay you had a t-shirt on under; you ripped the shirt in long strips and patted the blood, then wrapped the pieces around his torso.

"You know this is completely unnecessary Ilona, I will heal, and it'll just take longer without blood." He smiled as he watched you busily fixing something that didn't really need to be fixed.

"Hush, I know that but you won't drink my blood and I'm not just sit here while you slowly bleed." You looked up and smiled, he was caught off guard once again at how much you look like _her_, and he sighed. He remember back when he was alone like this with Ilona. He had cut his palm when he was practising his swordplay, she stopped him and began to fuss over it, it always made him laugh at the way she was so caring of him. She wasn't afraid of him like everyone else and she genuinely cared for people, unlike him. He remembered this caring nature ultimately lead to her downfall as she was burned alive by the people she devoted her life to...because of him, he jaw tensed and his eyes screws shut at the memory.

"Sor-sorry Vlad did I hurt you?" You squeaked and he looked down at you, he smiled.

"No ... I was my fault." Looking slightly puzzled by his answer you finished the make- shift bandage.

"There! Hopefully it will heal quicker without any blood now!" You smiled, chuffed with you work, hands on your hips and still on him.

"Why thank you Ilona, your unnecessary medical treatment has stopped the blood flow."

"Oh...I forgot one thing!" He raised an eyebrow; you lent down to the wound and kissed the bandage, still looking at the wound, as if talking to it. "I forgot to kiss it better." You looked up and smiled again making Alucard mind reel back to a forgotten memory, the last memory of _her_."

He was lying in bed with Ilona, they had made love and they were both drifting to sleep; he lay on his back and Ilona was resting on the crook of his arm when she turned to him, sliding her hand up his chest and resting it on his heart, its beat slowing as the adrenaline left him. She smiled and moved, whispered something and kissed it, he looked down at her.

"What are you doing Ilona?" He said fondly in a sleepy tone.

She turned her head up to him as she drew a small "x" on his skin.

"Just asking your heart to always keep me, no matter what and to there I shall always return, to my Vlad." Ilona looked up and smiled at him, he sighed, pulling her in to both him arms.

"Ilona, where else would I let you go?" He kissed her softly as she smiled.

He opened his once more to see Ilona before him, just the same and smiling at him. Her hands on his chest, seated on him and just as beautiful as she was then; his arm wrapped around her waist and a hand move to her head.

"So you came back" You raised an eyebrow at him, what was he talking about-

His lips pressed to yours and he pulled you in, closing every gap left, you where together once more.

He had found his Ilona once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Vlad was...was kissing you! The freaking Vampire King was kissing you! You gave your very best 'oh hell yeah!' dance in your head; but as much as you where enjoying it, why where you having major da-ja-vu? His lips, his touch, his smell, his taste and he _way_ he kissed you was all too familiar; but you were loving this way too much to care, your hands moved up his chest you felt it was damp again, without thinking you broke the kiss to look. This was to Alucard's annoyance.

"Damn it, you have to rest otherwise-"He stole another kiss, pushing him back with a laugh. "-otherwise my hard work and good shirt will have gone to waste. He smirked.

"_Humans_," he rolled his eyes making you laugh, he smiled. "Tell you what," He pulled you close to him again, your only defence was the hands at his collar bone, and "I let you have your way, _after_ I have had _mine_." He growled in to your ear making you shiver with anticipation, but sighed knowing it would do more harm than good; then something dawned on you when you looked at the wound. 'How did Vlad get that wound in the first place... he said...Crooks' secret weapon... but that didn't explain why I'm here under Vlad's protection, could it be that-' Shocked filled your face as you jumped off Vlad to his surprise. You remembered what happened, Lokie was after you and you had to get to Sir Integra and then you couldn't move as you saw her get flung across the room and Lokie told you he had killed them-

"Oh my God! Vlad is Sir okay? And what about Walter? Oh and Seras and Pip were with you, are they okay? How did you get here in time to-"

"Ilona, my Master is fine, if she wasn't then how would she give the order for me to look after you hm?" he had a point, "Walter was hurt but he is being looked after and will recover in no time, The Police Girl and the French Men are back with few injures, it was the bump on your head that's given you that slight amnesia but I healed that, I was wondering when your memories would hit you." He chuckled slightly at how flustered you were as he stood from his throne, shirt still open and began to walk to you.

You raised your hand to your head and rubbed for a lump but found none, still trying to remember anything else, then you did.

"Oh and are Lokie and Crooks okay?" Remembering Lokie clutching his torn chest in agony, horror on your face, at the thought of one of your beloved creatures in pain, no matter who they were, you always had that weakness of caring for them, even though most saw you as food, it didn't matter, you still loved them. "Vlad...you...you didn't." You stared pleadingly at Vlad; he of course took this the wrong way, anger and jealously filled him.

"No, I let them leave." He saw your relieve as you breathed out, dropping your head and he growled, "_So that they are a full strength and I'll have more fun and time to break them, slowly and painfully_." Your head whipped to his face at the sudden change in tone.

"Why? They've gone now, why not just leave them, they won't come back after such a loss-"you where cut off, the wine bottle sitting on his side table shattered and looking back to him you saw his face livid, teeth bared.

"_Why do you always care for people who want to hurt you?"_ The side table was flung against the wall, reduced to splinters. Vlad's voice getting darker and more menacing with each word, you moved to him. "_**Lokie wants to turn you into a Vampire and rape you, yet you ask if he is 'okay'?**_"

"Vlad you misunderstand-"

"_**MY NAME IS ALUCARD!**_" His anger released a burst that knocked you off your feet and you hit the wall, his throne hit the wall as well and one rather large splinter sunk into you side and you let of a cry of pain. Alucard frozen when he saw he had drawn your blood; you slumped to the floor, trying to regain the wind which was knocked out of you. After a silence, you pulled yourself up; and glared at him.

"Fine then _**Alucard**_, if all of you Vampires are the same and only care about your thirst, then here!" You grabbed the large stake embedded in your side, and yanked it out with a yell of pain; you saw his eyes change at the sound. "Have this and we'll be done with it!" You flung the stake at his feet, blood trickling from your side. "Go on, take my blood _**Alucard**_! It will repair you at least!" You huffed, you had shouted a little too much without much air in you. You turned to the door, opened it and glared at him one last time before slamming the door shut behind you. Alucard looked at the stake on the floor, how ironic; he stared at the door and then he put his hand on his face.

"What have I done...?" Alucard's words echoed his now silent, empty room.


	10. Chapter 10

Once you got out the front door you had no idea where to go, 'Shit, the Hellsing Manor just had to be in the middle of fucking nowhere didn't it?' You looked at the locked gates, you couldn't climb over them and defiantly not in your condition, you looked up at the dark sky, rain clouds where gathering, you looked back down and saw the foggy fields that surround the Manor. Rain splashed your face 'fucking fantastic! I needed this like a fucking hole in the head." You huffed at your situation and looked back at the Hellsing Manor, it was your fault they got hurt, you can't go back, and you were going to go back into hiding, away from the World, Hellsing, Walter, Pip, Sir, Seras and...Tears sprang to your eyes at the thought; you looked down at your feet and saw a pool of blood not far away. 'That must belong to Walter..." you close your eyes and tears spilled down your cheeks, 'Damn it! It was my fault! I won't let them go through that pain again!' You broke into a run, clutching your side as you headed into the fields, just hoping there was a way out.

You burned all over, your leg ached and your lungs were on fire, you had been sick from exhaustion a few times and losing a lot of blood; yet you kept going, you where strong willed, you could do anything if you needed to, you kept running and running and running until you tripped, landing flat on your face. You cried out in pain and anger and got up to look at the offending rock, you crawled over to it, picked it up and flung it with all your frustration into the dark sky, it landed not far away. You screamed at it, then you landed flat on your back and wept a little. 'It's just _so_ unfair!'

"GOD DAMN IT!" you bellowed at the pitch darkness.

'Everything was fine! Then Lokie had to ruin it, why did Vlad act in such a jealous way, it's not like he loves me or anything right... so why did Vlad do that?'

Ilona lay on her back, just staring into the dark; her breathing laboured she let out a pain filled whine. Why had this happened? Why now? For the love of God she could not understand why he had just did that.

"_Why?_," an icy chill filled her already frozen body, "Because...you ruined it, I was managing my past, put it behind me, where it belongs!"

Alucard boots could be heard on the wet grass, walking towards her. She scrabbled to her feet terrified of what he might do in this unstable state; she turned to run when strong arms caught her, pulling her into his chest, she neck creaked up slowly, _so_ afraid of his glare she looked into his eyes.

_**Meanwhile elsewhere**_

"Master Lokie, the girl has fled the Hellsing Manor!" Crooks ran into the bedroom to find Lokie eating a young girl. He dropped her revealing his healed chest and hungry gaze; he grabbed her limp body and tossed it to Crooks.

"Wonderful! The mere sight of me has made her come running, and thank you for not getting her when you could, I would like that pleasure myself!" Lokie walked over to the door and paused as Crooks looked at the young girl, he smiled.

"You can have the left-over's if you want Crooks but I'll let you have Integra while I get Alucard... only if you want." Crooks turned to Lokie gesturing at the girl.

"She's a Virgin, may we keep her?"

"Why keep something you don't need Crooks?" Lokie looked at the girl who was weeping slightly.

"You're too merciful; you know that Crooks, here I'll do it for you." He grabbed the girl's arm and held her by her head.

"Girl, do you wish to live? Say anything any I will let you or be silent and that is the way you'll stay forever." He said all this while staring at Crooks. Crooks looked at her throat which was so badly bitten speech would be impossible; tears on her face as she moved her mouth, with no sound coming.

"No? Nothing? Okay then" He turned her head sharply and with a crack she hit the floor.

"See Crooks? That is how you play with your food; I just love games, don't you? He flung back his head and laughed, walking by Crooks who was staring at the corpse of the girl.

"Come along Crooks, my sweet little Ilona waits!" Lokie sang in a love sick tone.

"...yes Master, right away." Crooks' head was bowed as he left the room.

"To the Hellsing Ground it is!" Lokie sang once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Your heart was beating hard in your chest, your breathing stopped, you titled your head up to meet his gaze, afraid of you'd find there; but soft brown eyes looked at yours, startled by the face that they lay on. Alucard looked _human..._Vlad looked _human_ again.

"But if my past is to follow me, like the sound of footsteps behind me, I so glad it was you Ilona, _My Ilona._" He pressed his lips on yours, "Sorry but the thought of losing you again made me..." He looked down at your blood soaked side, remembering himself slightly. "You're an idiot for trusting him," He looked at your fallen smile, "But I won't love you if you weren't your naive self." You looked up and gaped at him, 'He just said that he _loved...me_...' smiling, sliding your arms around his neck; you kissed him back, you didn't understand why you had fell for him so quickly, but that's just true love.

You both stayed like that, for a beautiful moment but the movements of a storm were heard in the distance making him break the kiss.

"You're going back; The Police Girl was hysterical when she heard you fled. Why where you making so much noise earlier?" He slipped his arm under the bridge of your legs and picked you up with ease, make you blush as he carried you back, you smiled at your failed attempt at fleeing, Vlad was never going to let you just leave his side like that; you stared into his brown eyes as he marched forward.

"Well a rock tripped me and it hurt my face so I got a bit pissed off really...heh... eh" You scratched the back of your head when he look at you and laughed.

"A rock? You won't get angry at Vampires that try to kill you but you will get angry...at a rock." Once again he had a valid point. You laughed.

"Ach, the rock had it coming." You shrugged and then shivered at the gust of wind that struck you.

"Cold? Vampires aren't known for their warmth but," He slipped you onto your feet and he pulled off his red jacket and placed it on your shoulders, you melted at its warmth and the gesture, he picked you up again and started walking once more.

"Tha-Thanks, you're too good to me Vlad." You looked at his wound; it did seem to have stopped bleeding.

"Why wouldn't I treat my Countess in such a way?" Your cheeks turned a deep red, was he comparing you to Ilona Szilágyi, his wife? No...It's deeper than that... he thinks that you _are_ Ilona Szilágyi! You gulped loudly, 'Oh shit, but what if he realises I'm not her.' He chuckled. 'Opps...he can read minds can't he?' You face palmed.

"Yes I can, and yes you are her."

"How? I'm not an Immor-"

He turned his head to look down at you and stopped.

"Immortal? Of course you're not...well not yet anyway." You gaped at him, was he just offering to...

"Ilona said she would return and you have, you'll see what I see soon enough," You cocked an eyebrow.

"Huh? How? Do you mean see the past or see like a Vampire with that third eye thingy?" He chuckled at your expression and question.

His face lowered to yours but when his lips graced past yours and began to move to your neck, you realised that he meant. Your hands tighten their grip on his open shirt as his teeth hovered on your skin, panting slightly you wondered if this was it. To say good-bye life and be reborn alone into the darkness... where you ready? Of course you wanted to be with him always...but you'd never really put much thought into actually becoming one of the creatures you loved; he pulled his fangs back with a grin and kissed you once more, brown eyes staring deeply into yours.

"Don't worry, there's just too much life in you to steal it for my own benefit." He started walking again. "You will end this life when you're ready...just don't make me wait too long." You smiled up at him.

"You don't strike me as the patience-type." You rested your head on his chest as to stared forwards into the darkness and that was when you knew that the life you had was over and a new one was on the horizon; a gentle smile played on your lips. You stared at his brown eyes again; it was so nice to see him look so content with you in his arms.

It's sad that moments like this can't last... as you soon found out.

Vlad's eyes flared red as he spun round making you cringe into him at the speed he turned, eyes screwed shut as wind hit them, 'What the hell?'

"Vlad! What's wrong-"You where cut off when you opened your eyes to see the many blades now embedded into his chest. Air hitched in your throat, tears sprung to your eyes, speechless less you stared up at him. His eyes glared at something behind you, tears rolled down your cheeks as you knew he was protecting you; 'No...'

Your head snapped round to the attacker, and you were surprised to see two. 'Cowards! Attacking one as two! Who are-'

"Is that anyway to greet your saviour my pet?" Lokie chuckled at your thoughts. "Those blades I shoved into your monsters chest will kill him soon."

Your eyes widened at Lokie and Crooks, the two Vampires that you had recently follow due to the links in their appearances and local women's disappearances, you had hoped to save those women; but now you were the one needing saved and it was going to cost Vlad his life, 'Please no...I didn't mean for this to-'You where cut off by the sensation of falling backwards. Vlad fell still holding onto you, fear burned like acid at the pit of your stomach, where you really going to lose him? It was your entire fault; you both hit the ground with a blood curdling thud, you clung to his now limp body, desperately searching his now fixed staring red eyes.

"VLAD!" Your scream rang out into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

"VLAD! VLAD! PLEASE, NO, GET UP! PLEASE VLAD! VLAD!" You gripped his shirt into your fisted hands as if trying to pull him back into life once more; sobbing your eyes moved to the blades in his chest; you grabbed their hilts and pulled them out causing his blood to spatter over you. Lokie was laughing hysterically behind you; you removed the last blade and held it in your grasp, you moved your hand up and slid Vlad eyes shut. Silently you stood up off him and turned until you where between the still-form and the laughing one; you raised your head and the look in your eye made him stop laughing almost immediately, the blade shaking slightly in your hand.

"Do you wish to kill me, my pet?" Lokie said in a sickeningly sweet tone, smiling softly at your silent rage.

"_My pet?_ _**Where do you get off calling me yours Vampire?**_" Your voice laced with contempt, glaring into his brilliant green eyes which were changing shape to suit his now irritated mood.

"That is because you _**are**_ mine; _**my**_ sweet and you _**will**_ become _**my**_ servant and call _**me Master**_." He stated calmly, you giggled angering him. Your giggle became a burst of laugher which was cut off by his shout.

"WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY? I JUST TOLD YOU YOU'RE GOING TO DIE AND-"You flung the blade at his feet, an inch from his boot; this sudden movement halted him, he looked back up at you.

"Just as I thought... you're not even worth fighting... you're not a true Vampire... you're just a spoiled child who likes biting things, you honestly think _you_ can own _me_? HA! _**I will never be yours! I forever belong to and with the Vampire King! ALUCARD! Not some arsehole wannabe bastard who will never even come close to the title 'VAMPIRE'!"**_ You spat at him as all the air left your body, the lack of blood was having its toll; you felt sick, tired, cold and guilty as fuck. If you couldn't help Vlad you were going to at least defend his Honor! After all he is _King_.

"Is that so?" He raised a few blades in his hands "Well, what happens if I **kill** the King and bed his Queen, hmm?" Your heart skipped a beat. 'Vlad is still... he's been stabbed to death! I know he's good but that kind of blade and their position which could kill _any_ Vampire so how-'Your thoughts were cut off as Lokie raised his hands to strike. 'No!' You turned your head to look at Alucard again; the only place which hadn't been hit was his heart, your head had been resting on that side and Lokie didn't wish to hurt you so he purposely missed Alucard's weakness.

"Good-Bye...King." He raised his hands a little higher and then flung them down with tremendous force, only one thought pasted through your head then was '_Move' _you turned your body around fully and jumped over Alucard.

_**As it was seen**_

The sky held a purple hue filled the dull grey skies, casting back the stale night and brought forth the fresh morning, the sky was pink and orange near the horizon...Dawn was coming. The girl was falling through the air like it held such viscosity, as one after another, the blades which the man had flung sunk into her back, hitting one vital spot after the next. There wasn't a sound, maybe the breath that was being punctured out of the girl but nothing else until she finally landed on top of her beloved Vampire. The insane man was finally speechless and his counterpart who had remained silent the whole time had only the power to let his jaw slacken like his Master beside him; both knowing that those blades weren't only lethal to Vampires. Their eyes rested on the blades that were in her legs, lower back and finally upper back, she lay still upon Alucard; the utterly shocked faces became, if believable, more surprised as she moved, she raised her head, looking up at her lovers.

_**Your last words**_

"Ah...Vlad..." You were gulping in air which just refused to remain in your lungs. "You need to get up now...seriously...I can't move much and he's gonna kill you..." Vlad made no movement, not flutter of a reaction, you exhaled, condemning your situation to hell, sighing again you opened his mouth with your left hand, sliding his chin down. You looked at his fangs, you smiled. "This is the first time I've been this close to the Vampires trade mark, these will do nicely I think." Your head dropped a little as blood reached your mouth and splattered forward; you raised your right arm and placed your forearm in his cage-like fangs. "Here, if this doesn't get you up, I don't know what will... fresh blood from a Virgin and it's willingly given to the Vampire King...and Vlad...I love you." You smiled as your left hand cupped his chin.

"_**NO!" **_Lokie's speech finally returned as he leap forward; you pushed Vlad's chin up causing his fangs to sink into your skin, blood poured down his throat; Lokie stopped in his tracks.

"You fool..." The speech slipped from Lokie's parted lips, your head thumped down on Alucard's chest.

As if there was an explosion, black flame-like shapes burst into life encasing you and Alucard's body, Lokie staggered back and Crooks finally spoke.

"Master! We must leave! King is angry and Ilona is dead, if we stick around were royally fucked! Master come on let's leave while we still can! This is a mission failure! Master!" Crooks pleaded with Lokie who was ignoring him, Lokie just slipped more blades into his hands.

"COME ON THEN YOU FUCKER! WE'LL FIGHT UNTIL YOUR DEAD! ALUCARD!" Lokie howled at the enormous black bonfire before him; Crooks sighed.

"I have now lost all hope in changing your ways...I really did hope finding her, you'd... someone to love you...I...I was the fool... Master...end your life well for me, okay? Good-Bye...Master Lokie." A flurry of Golden flames appeared at Crooks feet, Lokie now turn to Crooks, and merely nodded; the little golden flames fluttered away in the wind like petals.

"Good-Bye My Dear Crooks." He whispered at where Crooks once stood, he then returned his gaze back to the black flames; which grew in size then like a void appeared where sucked inward until there was a form of a man, carrying something. The black then reseeded completely showing Alucard holding your now blood-free, limp body; he cradled your body in his arms as his head tilted up revealing his most menacing death-stare red eyes and for a change he wasn't smirking as tears of blood ran from his eyes. Lokie stepped back, his resolved shattered by Alucard's stare readjusting himself as he could feel the gravity of what he had just done ... and whom too.

"_**Lokie**_..." Alucard finally spoke "_**What have you done?**_''


	13. Chapter 13

"_**Lokie**_..." Alucard finally spoke "_**What have you done?**_''

Lokie merely stared back at the crimson-tears; 'She really...she really meant that much to him?'

"Impossible...you're a monster and monsters don't cry! Monsters don't love! They only desire and steal!" Lokie spat at Alucard whose expression was unchanged.

"If you cared for Ilona like you said you did...then the only _real_ monster here is _**you**_ Lokie!" Alucard snarled and Lokie tightened his grip on his blades.

"Alucard, you have _**always**_ labelled yourself as a _**monster**_! We are the _**same**_ almighty King of Vampires!" Alucard bent down on one knee and placed Ilona's still body onto the ground covering her with his coat again; he then retook his stance, wiping his tears as he stood, towering over all.

"_**I am nothing like you Lokie, but if you wish it, I will crush you like the monster I am!"**_ Alucard familiars sprang from his arm; the black dog of Hell hungered for his loves slayer.

The battle between Monster and Monster ensued.

_**At the Hellsing Manor**_

"Master isn't back yet and I got the most horrible feeling...how far did Ilona run anyway?" Seras queried at her Captain whom was busying himself in find a light for his smokes.

"How the hell should I know Mignonette?" Pip slightly irritated with her worrying which she hadn't shut up about the whole night.

"Captain! For the last time it's Seras!" Seras in turn, got irritated at him because he hadn't taking her seriously at all for the whole night.

"For the last time I know your name, Mignonette." Her eyebrow twitched as he gave a relived sigh as he had found his matches; But her irritation and frustration was soon replaced by her worries over Ilona and Alucard's safety, much too Pip's dismay.

"I going to look for them, Master has used his power and I don't think it's just been to move about." Seras stated getting up from her seat at the Kitchen table, Pip grabbed her hand.

"Ah my sweet little Mignonette, you know nothing of love. If any happens to your_ Master_" he snorted at the title she always gives Alucard "then he will deal with it, you'll only get in the way, this is his fight and he'd never forgive anyone who dared interrupt." He took a large drag in and sighed out the smoke as Seras looked a little crushed "Well that's what I think anyway, probable nothing is happening and they've lost track of time, after all the sun is gonna be up any moment now." Pip's gaze left Seras's and looked at the figure in the doorway "Do you agree Sir Integra?" Seras turned to give a solute which Pip neglected to do but gave a small nod instead which received an angry glare from Seras.

"In fact I do Captain, Seras I order you to stay on the permissions, house-bond, this is Alucard's problem and it would be wrong of us to intervene in anyway." Sir glared over at Seras who sat back down, utterly defeated.

"Besides you may not go into sunlight with your Halfling state, Draculina, it will be dawn soon and you won't make it back here without getting caught in the light." Sir always felt it necessary to remind Seras she wasn't a human anymore but did care much for Seras's humanity; Sir turned to leave once more.

"Oh and Captain... don't you dare smoke in my Kitchen."

_**The moment before the Dawn**_

"God...God damn it." Lokie coughed up some blood on to the hand which held him by the neck, his arm and leg eaten, 'So you really can fight fire with fire' he mused at his situation. Alucard gritted his teeth staring into Lokie's green eyes; Alucard pulled one of the blades that was in his leg out and pointed it at Lokie's eye.

"You know, I've never liked the way you looked at me." He stabbed the blade into the eyeball and twisted it as blood splatter over his and Lokie's face; he was struggling in Alucard's grasp screaming in pain. This soon was cut off by Alucard crushing the wailing mans wind-pipe, spluttering more blood over Alucard's hand, this pleased him immensely but it wasn't enough he wanting Lokie to beg for his life. The dog's chomped, bit and scratched at Lokie's insides and yet he did not beg but gurgled up more blood, but the sounds of laugher sounded between the flows; Alucard narrowed his eyes and loosed his grip to let Lokie speak.

"Why are you laughing, insane fool?" Alucard watched Lokie gasping in breathes and then release them as laughs.

"You...ha...haven't won... you're the fool." Lokie laughed again a little "I've... l...lost the only little thing... I... cared about... So have you...so although I can't take Ilona... as my bride..." Alucard's eyes widened at Lokie's thoughts; Alucard's head snapped round to see Crooks holding Ilona's body and they were already disappearing in golden flames. Alucard released Lokie and sprang at to her, arms failed to reach her in time and then they were gone.

"...I'd call that a mission success." Lokie laughed as sunlight hit his face, Alucard spun around to him, Lokie was his last and only lead if he was going to get Ilona's body back, he ran at him but Alucard already knew it was too late; The sunlight soaked Lokie's whole body and it was burning him, half of his body already half turned to ash. Alucard turned his head at looked at the upcoming sun, 'Why is it always mornings like this I die.' The only part of his heart that loved had been torn out of him again, another death but this one hurt more than ever.

"So this is how I die, fitting...I guess... I was born into light and this is how I should die." Lokie stared at Alucard who loomed over him.

"No, I won't tell you where they are and that little secret will die with me...you know King..." Only a little of Lokie was left, ashes already beginning to be carried away in the wind, only his green eye stared at Alucard's red iris's "_**I loved her**_." With that Lokie was gone, the grey ash fluttered away and Alucard was left alone once more; completely and utterly alone. The loneliest creatures of the night, is that of the Vampires and their King could not have felt more dead and alone than ever before.

It stayed this way until the year 2031.


	14. Chapter 14

_**2031**_

Alucard sat alone on this throne, drifting in and out of sleep; there were very few attacks now that the war was over and Integra didn't want to have to seal him up again but what she really said was something like 'Seras is still completely incompetent and still drinks next to no blood, it's a miracle she survived that bloody war at all!' This entire speech of course being said directly in front of the kicking and screaming Seras herself; which did make Alucard laugh, which was a hard thing for him to do these days. He sighed to himself as he stared into the dark clutching a glass of wine in one hand and resting his head on the other.

"Dull..." His voice echoed around the empty room. He could go out... but there was nothing in the world that interested him. He hadn't given up on looking for Ilona's body, even though by now... well there wouldn't be much of her left but he felt the need to bury the remains properly. The only problem was that after Lokie died, Crooks and the 'Lokie' group disappeared completely with him, and with all the units and research of their group investigation's gone, finding them was damn near impossible. He slid his eyes shut, but he never saw darkness...it was always _her_. That's why he chose to be alone most of the time even with Integra and Seras just upstairs, at least down here he could be alone with her in the darkness.

He reopened his eyes and saw her seated on top of him again, smiling and making sure that he wasn't bleeding, forever caring. He leaned forward and pulled her in, locking their lips in a fluid like motion; her finger nails dug into his back as he intensified the kiss, intertwining his gloved fingers into her hair, tongues sliding and locking in a push and pull kiss. He broke it and moved to her neck, kissing it and nibbling slightly at her soft spot, a moan escaped her mouth.

"Ready to walk the night with me forever?" He pressed his lips to her the skin.

"...Y-Yes" Her words like music he sank his fangs into her neck and she cried out, digging her nails further in to his back, he smirked and drank her warm, sweet virgin blood.

He felt her grip lacking slightly, he pulled up from her neck and looked at her face, and he was startled by what he saw. Red tears flowed down her cheeks and her expression was blank as her eyes were fixed to the side, he moved his hands and shook her shoulders.

"ILONA! ILONA! WHAT'S-"He began to question but he stopped when her eyes snapped around to his.

"_**Why...Why didn't you just turn me then...If you did...then I wouldn't be dead now would I Vlad?"**_ She whispered as more tears slipped down her cheeks, he stammered for the right words but her shoulders crumpled and he looked at her beautiful face rotting away, he flung her into his chest.

"Please don't die. Please not again. Anything but you dying. You can't I won't allow it!" He commanded back the darkness which was taking her way again.

"_**You couldn't save me then and you can't save me now, you're a pathetic worthless King, Alucard.**_" His eyes widened as the poisonous words snaked from her dead lips to his ear, stabbing his heart harder than any blade.

"Um...Master?" Alucard's eyes shot open, seeing Seras standing at the fame of the door looking concerned. He raised his arm shielding his eyes from the light; noting that his face was wet with his blood tears.

"What is it Police Girl?" He spoke in his usual dark and aloof tone wiping the tears. "I said I was to remain undisturbed unless My Master summons me." She straightened her posture, always weary of his power and anger switch.

"Well...Master it is important and Sir Integra has summoned you...it's about a Vampuric group called 'Lokie'." Alucard sat up from his chair, and grabbed Seras's shirt lifting her off her feet.

"That is _**not**_ funny Police Girl" Alucard warmed her but she waved her hands.

"No Master I am telling you the truth! They have contacted us, there was a few attacks in London with their trade mark written all over it! Sir Integra has taken this random carnage as an invitation, she wants you to go there now and find out!" She sucked in air as she hadn't paused for a breath; probably fear it would be her last. He stared at her for a moment before gently placing her back on the ground; he smirked wildly at her.

"WELL WELL POLICE GIRL, LET US BE GOING TO MEET OUR OLD ENEMIE AGAIN SHALL WE?" His menacing laugh rang out as they moved along the hallways, to Integra for orders and deployment. Seras smiled a little even though she was a little startled by his outburst again, 'This is the Master I remember!' Her smile then turned to a frown, she needed to focus on the battle to come, and after all, this group killed her friend.

_**Not far from the Tower of London**_

Alucard was enjoying the fight but that wasn't why he was here, the police hand barricaded off the whole area, the troops and Vampires fought on with their gun shots ringing into the night. There was only _one_ Alucard sought but so far he was no-where to be found. Seras had taken on several Vampires and handled the battle well, Pip of course helping where it was needed. He blasted his way through the sea of Ghouls with ease; it was good to see blood again. He found himself on a cobbled street and the sound of his boot slapping and squeaking on the blood, he looked down the long empty street. He lifted his head at saw his favourite sight, the full moon reflecting the red ground below.

"Ah... what a perfect night...wouldn't you agree..."He said lowering his head back down at the sense of the man before him, "Crooks?"

"Why yes, it is a spectacular night, King." Crooks bowed his head slightly, a detectable note of sarcasm in his voice, "Oh and my I just say thank you, you really did give my Master Lokie a fitting death." He said in a clearly cheerful tone; Alucard turned to him with a large smirk.

"You always were insane bastard Crooks" He said while lifting his new guns.

"Then my League we are one of a kind. But I am not here to fight." Crooks said lifting his hands and gestured at the guns. Alucard chuckled.

"Then why are you here and making all this mess?" Crooks lowered his arm and left the other pointing behind Alucard. This made his cock an eyebrow as he heard footsteps behind him; he turned and saw a figure walking toward him.

"The Hellsing Organisation has presided us long enough, we are handing ourselves over to the Vatican, we figured they could use us since Anderson's gone. We just wanted to have _one_ more night of fun and to give this as a peace offering... I knew you would try to kill me and there was only one way I was getting out of that...I fight smart not hard, unlike my poor Master. You have this and leave me and the 'Lokie's alone...for good." Crooks stated as the figure approached, Alucard turned his head slightly.

"Who is that Crooks?" Alucard queried barely louder than a whisper.

"Oh honestly King... have you forgotten than my special ability has never be fighting...but _**healing **_even the most hopeless of cases?" He laughed lightly as golden flames appeared at his feet, "Sorry it took so long, but with War and the stress the body was put in, it even took me forever to heal." The flames in cased him and only his pale blue eyes were seen, "No tricks, only and equivalent exchange, _**her**_ life for_** mine**_ and besides it was Master Lokie's last wish... Good-bye King...and Queen." Crooks's flames disappeared completely and the only sound that could be heard was footsteps approaching.

Alucard stood fixed, utterly motionless and speechless. Time had stopped and the figure moved ever forward to him, the sole street lamp working would now reveal her face to him even if he had the slightest bit of doubt even though he can see perfectly in the dark. He screwed his eyes shut, 'It's a dream... there's just no way that this can really be-'

"Vlad?" The woman finally stopped before him. He opened his eyes and there she was, still young still prefect and now eternal. He was overcome.

"Ilona" He slowly out stretched his arms but she flung her arms around his neck, he grabbed her head and locked their lips, holding onto each other like something was trying to pull them apart, but Vlad was never going to let that happen. Not again, _**Never**_ again. They refused to break their kiss and tears rolled down her cheeks. He had his Ilona and Ilona had her Vlad once more.

They watched from a nearby rooftop, Seras clasped her hands together and hugged them and Integra merely smiled.

"At least he won't mope about anymore and on the downside I've got to fill out paper work for another bloody Vampire!" Integra complaining while lighting her cigar, Seras was too much of a romantic to care what Sir had just said she was so revealed and happy for her Master and her friend coming back again that her only outlet was the tears of joy flooding forward.

The two Vampires embraced under the crimson moon... as they would for many moons to come, forever would never be long enough when it came to your love.

_**The End**_


	15. Epilogue

_**2031, just back from central London**_

Vlad laid you down on your feet; he found it necessary to carry you back to the Hellsing Manor, then down to his throne room. Despite it being pitch black in the window-less room, everything was transparently clear.

"Welcome home, my Queen." Alucard breathed over your face with his arms twisted around your waist.

You blushed with his proximity. You arms sat in his chest; you were so close to him. Even though you were both now undead, the heat was building.

"I am glad to be home my King. I have missed you so-"Alucard's lips crushed themselves against yours before you could finish. He pushed you back against the wall.

You gasped and he took this to his advantage as his tongue slide into your mouth, sliding along your tongue and pressing on it. You tried to fight off his sudden advances a little but when you felt his hand moving skilfully down your thigh, you didn't want his to stop or at least your body didn't. Your tongue fought back and then you freed your mouth.

"Ah, Vlad, I- I've never-"

"I know but I think we have both waited far too long to enjoy each other."

Your face heated up completely, Vlad pressed his torso against your breasts, you moaned with the weight; this was to Alucard's liking. His lips caressed your ear.

"_**I want you...now**_." His husky voice whispered laced with lust. ." His husky voice whispered laced with lust. You moved your head back and it bumped against the wall; you knew fine well that you weren't going to get out of this. Vlad's tongue licked the shell of your ear.

"V-Vlad?" You managed to say.

"Hm?" Vlad chuckled slightly in your ear whilst lifting your leg around his waist, and about to lift the other when you beat him to it, closing the gap between you two.

"I-I also want you..." You blushed heavily, applying the old phrase, 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Alucard's husky laughter filled the dark room.

"You never disappoint Ilona!"

He pulled you into his arms; you wrapped your arms around his neck at the movement.

"Where are we- offt!"

You were placed on a soft surface, your hands felt around; you felt side...satin... a coffin?

"Vlad! Is this your coffin?"

"But of course, where else were you going to sleep?"

"A bed." He chuckled.

"But you have forgotten, you are a draculina now and you need to sleep in a coffin or you will lose your strength. Also you are sleeping with me thus it makes perfect sense that you sleep in mine with me."

He placed his lips on yours once more. Your hands began to untie his ribbon and his shirt; whilst his hands started to remove your clothes. To your annoyance he unbuttoned your shirt at a painfully slow pace. Mind games is it? No less from Alucard. Well you could do that. Your tongue fought back against his and you wriggled out of his grasp, and managed to jump out of the coffin. Alucard turned over and propped himself up on his elbows and stared at you with a slightly amused and surprised look on his face.

"Ilona? What are you-"

He stopped mid question as you walked forward again and straddled his lap. You began to undo the rest of his shirt buttons then yours and threw it away, and then reach behind your back to unclip your bra. The smirk on Alucard's face thinned with length and you could feel something pressing against your ass. Your bra slid down your arms and down on his chest. Vlad then threw it over his shoulder and grabbed his loose ribbon at tied it around your wrists with speed, and then moved your arms around his neck, holding you in place.

"You're not getting away this time, my dear." His lips found your neck finding your soft spot in an instant, your moan echoed around the room. He growled against your neck, his fangs scraping against the skin. Then you felt another kind of thirst...a lust for blood. Your mouth moved to Vlad's neck. Vlad chuckled when he saw the change in your iris's colour.

"Ah, your first thirst."

Your lips kissed his skin.

"Currently, you are my servant as I am your Master of your unlife. This I do not want. Take my blood and together as _equals_ we will walk the night, eternally together."

"Oh Vlad..." You smiled as your fangs protruded and you were ready to drink for the first time. Then another sound other than the sound of Alucard's voice reached your ears. It sounded like a click then a slam, the room was suddenly flooded with light.

"**ALUCARD!**" Integra's voice bellowed around the room. You screamed and pressed yourself against Vlad trying to conceal your naked form. 'God she's scarier than Vlad when she's angry!' you thought to yourself and shivered; Alucard through his head back in hysterical laughter at the situation and your thoughts.

"Alucard! Ilona! Were Alucard! Ilona! Were you just about to do what it looks like you were in the middle of doing?"

"What would that be Integra? The sex or the blood taking?"

"**WHAT?**"

"Err, Vlad I don't think Sir knew about the blood bit..."

"Alucard! Trying to take this girl's innocence out of wedlock is shocking even for you! Ilona! I can't believe this from you! Back here only five minutes and sex before marriage. Get off him, get your clothes back on and you are going to sleep in my quarters until you and Alucard are married-"

"But Sir!"

"**AND THAT'S FINAL!**"

She slammed the door and you cringed at the large sound. Alucard placed his hand on your head as you cringed into his chest.

"Don't worry, Integra was born old fashioned."

"Says the man who is 567 years old..."

"Hm, sometimes I feel older but Integra is sadly right. Come, we will dress." He chuckled. "Let's just hope she doesn't tell the police-"

The door burst open again.

"Master, Ilona! Congratulations on your engagement-"She dead when she looked at you both. Chin on the floor. This time you burst into laughter.

"Oh fuck!" You howled.

"Exactly." Alucard chuckled in your ear.


End file.
